


One Night

by HolyCoconut



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Canon Divergent, M/M, Night Clubs, One Night Stands, Rich Connor Murphy, Smut, big time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCoconut/pseuds/HolyCoconut
Summary: “Hey Ev, look over there.” Jared smiles and Evan’s eyes trail over to a particularly ruffled Connor, the hickey on his neck visibly noticeable from across the room.“No way.” Evan whispers and Jared opens his hand for the twenties.“Now if you’ll excuse me, he’s taking me back to his place.”





	One Night

Jared stared at Evan in shock, Evan’s face growing redder the longer Jared looked at him.  
“Are you kidding me!” Jared whisper yells and Evan shrugs.  
“It’s a dare.” He murmurs softly while Alana laughs her ass off.  
“I-“  
Jared frowns and points his finger at him threateningly.  
“If I get his number you have to French Zoe Murphy.”  
Evan goes quiet and flushes brightly.  
He fiddles with his nails nervously and sighs.  
“You won’t.” He says boldly and Jared smirks.  
“Wanna bet fucker?”  
Evan snorts and takes out his wallet.  
“Twenty dollars?”  
Jared nods and places his own twenty beside it.  
“Alana, please hold onto these while I go sweep Murphy boy off his feet.” Jared asks cockily and Alana sighs, putting them in her purse.  
“Don’t do anything stupid.” She warns and Jared scoffs, making his way to the corner of the club. Connor was sitting up against the wall on a stool, drinking from a thin glass.

Jared sits beside him and pretends not to notice him, drinking straight from the beer bottle in his hand. Connor blinks in his direction in confusion and Jared pretends to glance over, look shocked, and then turn back to him.  
“Well fancy seeing you here gorgeous.” He purrs and Connor glares a bit.  
“I was here first-“ He stares in silence, the frown on his face dropping. “Me?”  
“Do you see anyone else nearby as beautiful as you?” Jared asks, sipping slowly with a pointed look.  
Connor’s face floods bright red and Jared is momentarily shocked at how good he looks flushed like that.  
“You’re drunk.” Connor retorts and Jared smirks slightly.  
“Maybe on Love, but I haven’t had much to drink tonight believe it or not.”

He gets redder and presses the side of the glass with his thumb.  
“C’mon Kleinman, it’s summer can you stop fucking with me for five minutes?”  
“Oh darn that’s just what I was planning.” Jared snaps his fingers in mock disappointment.  
Again, Connor is taken off guard and sputters quietly.  
“You’re ridiculous.” He huffs and Jared nods softly.  
“Maybe so.”

Connor downs the rest of his glass and is about to get up to get another when Jared hands him the beer he’d been drinking.  
Connor glares at him warily and takes it. Jared almost looks away to lean further against the wall, but then he notices Connor pour some of the beer into his hand, and dip his thumb nail into it.  
“What the fuck?”  
Connor blushes and then shakes the liquid off.  
“Uh.”  
Jared rolls his eyes and decides to just ignore what he did.  
What an odd thing to do, dipping your thumb in alcohol like that.

“So you wanna tell me while you’re here alone?” Jared asks and Connor bites his lip, taking a hesitant sip.  
“I uh...”  
“You...?”  
“I was planning on just um, drinking my depression away.” Connor’s eyes dart to the left. A pretty obvious lie.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah...”

Connor’s face gets redder and Jared smirks. He leans in and almost brushes his lips against Connor’s.  
“Are you sure that’s all you were planning?” He murmurs and Connor sucks in a breath, hands fumbling to put the glass bottle on the table beside them.  
“I... maybe I wanted to do something else.” Connor admits quietly.  
Jared leans closer to place his hand by Connor’s head and forces the flushed boy to make eye contact.  
“Can you tell me?”  
Connor’s ears turn red and he fiddles with a loose curl by his chin.  
“I was gonna...” Connor mumbles, “...take someone home with me,”  
Jared brushes their lips together and Connor reaches up to tug him down for a kiss, hands knotting in Jared’s hair.  
Jared breaks away for a moment to kiss below his ear.  
“Mm, did my baby boy want to get fucked tonight?”  
Connor shudders and nods breathlessly.  
“Y-yes...”  
“Good thing I came over hm? Can’t have anyone else stealing you can I?”  
Connor whimpers and wraps his arms around Jared’s neck desperately.  
“Are you good to drive?” Connor asks shakily and Jared hums.  
“I don’t want to put either of us in danger. I can call a cab though.” Jared offers, sucking a hickey on Connor’s pulse.  
“Ah,” Connor moans weakly and Jared chuckles.  
“My house or yours beautiful?” 

Connor takes a second to catch his breath and lightly scratches Jared’s neck.  
“Which do you prefer?” Connor asks and Jared shrugs.  
“I don’t know if Evan will bring someone over so I think it’s safer to go to yours?”  
Connor huffs out a laugh.  
“Evan Hansen the tree kid, gets laid?”  
“I know right? He’s a twink but he keeps insisting he’s topping.”  
“He’s a liar.” Connor says, “There’s no way he’s a top.”  
“That’s what I said!” Jared laughs and Connor leans up to press a featherlight kiss to his jaw.  
“Call a cab?” He says against Jared’s skin and the shorter boy swallows hard.  
“Okay, let me tell Ev and Lana where I’m going first.” They part with a kiss and Connor pants softly, one arm holding himself up against the wall.  
“S-solid, solid plan.”  
Jared notices the bulge in Connor’s pants and smirks to himself as he walks back over to Evan and Alana’s table.  
Once he squirms through the crowd, he notices Alana has a small blonde sitting beside her.  
“Hey Ev, look over there.” Jared smiles and Evan’s eyes trail over to a particularly ruffled Connor, the hickey on his neck visibly noticeable from across the room.  
“No way.” Evan whispers and Jared opens his hand for the twenties.  
“Now if you’ll excuse me, he’s taking me back to his place.” Jared smirks and Alana hands him the money.  
“Use protection.” Alana comments and Jared smiles, “Of course.”  
“Remember Aftercare!”  
Jared blushes and heads back over to Connor.

“Ready to go pretty boy?” Jared asks and Connor nods meekly, hands carefully positioned over his boner.  
He pulls his phone out, dials a taxi, and then takes Connor’s hand to lead him out of the club. The music wasn’t booming like normal ones were, and the staff was a lot more cautious of drunk people. That’s why it was Evan’s favorite and that’s why Jared had gone in the first place.

Jared scoots closer in the back of the car, hand trailing close to Connor’s thigh.  
“Can I?” Jared whispers softly and Connor squeaks, but nods anyway.  
Jared starts to palm him in his pants, the tight material seeming like it’s stretched to the limit.  
Connor covers his mouth and faces the window, his eyes closed in pleasure.  
Jared feels a rush of pride and confidence, pressing down a bit harder.  
“Ya like that baby?” Jared whispers in his ear and Connor nods with a stifled sound.

The cab driver stops suddenly.  
“Are you sure this is your address?” She asks in disbelief and Connor nods.  
Jared looks up from his neck and his jaw almost drops.  
There was a long lit up cement driveway lined with trees leading up to a huge white house at the top. The door is accented with gold, and Jared stares in awe as Connor unlocks it.

He expects an equally gorgeous house but Connor immediately slips in before Jared can catch a glimpse. Jared hears loud barking and growling, and he looks down to see a large German Shepard trying to snap at him, teeth coming dangerously close to Jared’s stomach. Connor’s hand is on it’s collar, just barely holding it back.  
“HOLY FUCK.” Jared jumps back a foot and Connor smiles apologetically.  
“Lily, he’s good,” He soothes the enraged dog with light pets behind her ears and the dog stops barking, growling lowly instead. “There you go,”  
The dog sits beside Connor protectively and it’s ears flip upward from their position against it’s head.

“Sorry about her, she’s trained to kill.” Connor says with a grin and Jared is definitely not hard anymore.  
Connor leads her outside into his backyard and kisses her forehead, mumbling soft words into her fur. The dog obediently lays down on a blanket and Connor bites his lip.  
“It’s safe to come inside you know, I don’t have any traps set up.”  
“Are you sure you don’t have another guard dog hiding in the closet?” Jared jokes and Connor rolls his eyes.  
“The only animal in this house is Lily and she’s sitting behind bullet proof glass.”  
Jared steps over the threshold and Lily’s head pops up, watching him with seemingly untrusting eyes.

“Come here.” Connor pouts and reaches out with a hand.  
Jared steps forward and takes his hand, Lily still watching him like a hawk.  
“Do you want to go to your room?” Jared asks and Connor flushes.  
“Where else would we...?”  
“I don’t know the wall? The kitchen table?”  
Connor coughs awkwardly.  
“I think the bed will work for now,”  
Connor gently tugs him up the stairs and Jared looks around the house in confusion.  
He has a huge modern house... a giant driveway... a guard dog... and a sports car...  
Just how rich is he?

Connor sputters quietly and squeezes Jared’s hand a bit.  
“I uh... I’m not like... a billionaire or anything.”  
Oh fuck Jared said that out loud.  
“But I uh, I’m not in trouble financially.” Connor murmurs and pushes open a door.  
The bed looks relatively normal, nothing is especially lavish or expensive looking.  
The floors are carpeted and there’s a big bookshelf across from the bed, along with a desk, a closet, and night stands on either side of his bed.

Connor turns and presses their lips together, pulling Jared flush against his body. Jared moans softly into his mouth and tangles his fingers in Connor’s hair, tugging gently when he pushes his tongue in Jared’s mouth.  
“Fuck...” Connor whispers and wraps his arms around Jared’s neck, tilting his head for a better angle.

Jared reaches down to rub him through his pants again and Connor’s breath hitches.  
“Hh please,” He gasps and Jared tries to push his jeans down, the zipper catching.  
Connor unbuttons them and fumbles with the hem of Jared’s shirt. “C-come on,” Connor whispers desperately.  
Jared undresses him quickly, tossing his clothes to the floor. Connor shoves Jared’s pants down to his thighs.  
“Top or bottom?” Jared asks and Connor whimpers, grinding against him.  
“Bottom? If that’s okay?”  
“Fuck of course, a-anything you want.” Jared nuzzles his forehead against Connor’s shoulder as Connor humps him, feeling his hard on come back full force.  
“Lube?” Jared asks and Connor whines.  
“It’s by my bed.”  
“You have condoms too right?”  
Connor nods with a deep blush, stepping back to lay down on the bed. Jared cages him in with his arms and knees, kissing his neck a little harder.  
“Fuck, Jared!” Connor moans and Jared snickers proudly.  
“I think that’s the first time you’ve said my name gorgeous.”  
Connor hides his face in Jared’s shoulder and Jared gently slides his hand down to pump Connor’s dick.  
“A-Ah,” Connor bites his lip.  
“You’re vocal,” Jared comments and Connor’s face heats.  
“Sorry,” Connor says softly.  
“Aw that’s okay baby, you don’t need to be embarrassed for feeling good.” Jared tugs his hair and twists his wrist, pressing the palm against Connor’s head.  
“A-AH! W-wait! I’m ticklish th-there!”  
Jared smirks and pulls back to look at his face. He presses his thumb beneath it and Connor starts to giggle and snort between pained moans.  
“Here? You’re ticklish here?” Jared asks, rubbing harder.  
“Y-yes! Jare!” Connor shivers and thrashes in the sheets.

“That’s cute,” Jared purrs and rubs harder, Connor wheezing through giggles.  
“S-stop!” Connor pouts and Jared moves his hand away, slowly squeezing up and down the shaft instead.  
Connor starts to pant again and Jared leans down to kiss him.  
“So desperate, wanna come in my hand baby?”  
Connor nods and then whines.  
“Want you to fuck me,”  
“You sure you don’t wanna come first?” Jared says and Connor shivers, his back arching.  
“N-no I wanna- hhn please,” 

Jared smiles and sits up, pulling his hand away.  
“Get the lube then.”  
Connor clumsily opens the drawer beside his bed and sifts through it, his hand emerging with a new box of condoms and a red tube of warming lube. The bottle is half empty and Jared smirks.  
“Someone masturbates a lot.” Jared comments and Connor reaches into his drawer and pulls out two more bottles. One that’s scented, and another that’s cherry flavored. The flavored one only has a drop left and Jared wiggles his eyebrows at him.  
“That one’s your favorite huh?”  
“Shut up and finger me.” Connor hisses and Jared pops open the warming lube and squirts a lot of it onto his fingers, spreading Connor’s legs with his knees.  
“Ready baby?”  
Connor nods and Jared pushes his pointer finger in, feeling the lube go from cool to hot in a few seconds.  
“Jared,” Connor moans and Jared pushes his middle finger in, finding little resistance.  
“Put in the third!” Connor demands and Jared uses his other hand to rub the head of Connor’s dick.  
“Ask nicely.” Jared says calmly and Connor’s back arches violently, precum dripping onto Jared’s fingers.  
“P-please! Please fuck me!”  
Jared pours a bit more lube onto his ring finger before pulling out and pushing them all in. He twists and spreads his fingers, gently nudging Connor’s prostate.  
“How’s that baby,” Jared purrs and Connor licks his lips.  
“So full,” Connor whines and Jared pulls his fingers out.

He picks up the box of condoms and tears one off a strip, ripping the foil packet open with his teeth. Connor moans and looks up at him with lidded eyes while Jared rolls the condom on.  
“Still feeling okay?”  
Connor nods desperately and shuffles forward, wrapping his legs around Jared’s hips.  
“I’m ready please,”  
Jared pushes in and Connor groans, his head falling back against the pillows.  
“God you’re flexible.” Jared huffs and Connor arches his back more, spreading his legs until he’s almost doing the splits, then he throws his arm over his eyes.  
“I can put my leg behind my head if you want.” Connor offers breathlessly and Jared chokes on a moan. 

“I think this is fine for now gorgeous, maybe next time.” Jared kisses Connor’s neck, running his tongue over a few of the hickies.  
“Tell me when you want to start.” Jared hums and Connor licks his lips, adjusting against Jared. Jared feels himself slip in deeper and Connor huffs out a moan, his eyelashes fluttering.  
“Are you okay?” Jared asks and Connor whimpers, fisting his hands in the sheets.  
“Stretched,” Connor gasps and Jared notices the way Connor is hugging his dick perfectly, warm and tight around him.  
“Is it too much?” Jared asks and Connor reaches up to wrap his arms around him again.  
“G-go, move.”

Jared obeys and Connor whines, squeezing harder around him as he speeds up.  
“J-jare!” Connor cries out and Jared pulls Connor’s legs up to rest on his shoulders.  
“Please Jared I wanna come!”  
“Shh, It’s okay Con.” Jared murmurs in his ear and Connor tightens up, pushing back into his thrusts.  
“I’m- ugh!” Connor groans and lays his head back on the pillow. “I need,”  
“Shh I know I know baby.” Jared soothes him and gently pets his hair, twirling one of the strands around a finger.

“Pull my hair!” Connor demands and Jared notices Connor’s hand has trailed up his own chest to twist his nipple piercing.  
“Spoiled.” Jared smirks, but fists his hand in Connor’s hair anyway. It’s worth it because Connor makes a beautiful noise and shudders.  
“Please,” He moans.  
“Please what?” Jared taunts with a grin, his hand still tugging at his hair every few seconds.  
“P-Please! Please harder! Faster!”

Jared untangles his hand and reaches down to rub his dick instead, wanting Connor to come soon. Jared was close himself, and his muscles were cramping up.  
“Anything for you,” Jared purrs and Connor screams, hands scrambling to hold onto the sheets. His fingernails scrape it, making soft tears in the fabric.  
“Fuck Jared please!” Connor’s voice echoes through the house and Jared fists him faster, pressing his thumb against his perineum.  
Connor stiffens up and tightens around Jared, his orgasm taking him by surprise.  
Jared doesn’t let go or slow down, causing Connor to get louder as he gets overstimulated.

“Do you that baby? Hm? Do you like it when I fuck you into the mattress?”  
“YES!” Connor whines and Jared moans into his neck.  
“Yeah? Are you ready for me to fuck my come inside you?”  
“Ah- Jared,” Connor scratches Jared’s back up with his nails.  
“Please, Please come in me,” Connor begs and Jared can’t help it anymore and lets go.

His vision whites out and he knows he moaned particularly loudly into Connor’s neck when he came. He pulls away and Connor’s eyes look pleasantly shocked.  
“You sounded so nice.” Connor murmurs and Jared bites his lip.  
“Shut up Murphy...”  
He pulls out and Connor pulls him down, kissing him again.  
“Thank you Jared,” He whispers and Jared smiles. His neck is littered with purple and red marks, adorning his skin like roses, and Jared feels a rush of pride from it.

Connor’s head pops up from the sheets in alarm and Jared hears loud growling coming from downstairs.  
Jared disposes of the condom while Connor goes downstairs, and when he comes back up, he has a robe around himself and Lily is at his heels.  
“She’s not going to attack me is she?” Jared asks fearfully and Connor laughs.  
“No. I’m alive and we’ve been in the house alone for longer than an hour. She’s not gonna hurt you. But she’s gonna be mad you’re in her spot.”  
Jared is confused for a long minute and Connor hands him a washcloth.  
“She usually sleeps in the bed with me, but you’re probably a better body pillow.”  
Jared flushes and cleans himself off.

As expected, halfway into the night, Lily hops up from the floor and lays down on Connor’s other side. She presses her paw against Jared’s face, waking him up, before laying her nose against the nape of Connor’s neck.  
She shuts her eyes with a small sniff and Jared takes a moment to appreciate the blissed looked on Connor’s face.  
Jared cuddles closer to him and mentally sends a thank you to Evan Hansen for daring him ‘to seduce the scary boy in the corner.’

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all let me know what you think of this one shot!!  
> :)  
> Thanks for reading!  
> @holybroconut


End file.
